Un final feliz
by blue ningyo
Summary: ¡TERMINADO!Kagome es quien relata lo que pasa después de derrotar a Naraku,de como varias personas han muerto y sido víctimas de sus maldiciones. De como al fin el sufrimiento termina y como el amor renace. Pero no todo pinta color de rosa para ella.
1. Default Chapter

Un final feliz  
  
PROLOGO  
  
= Vidas Truncadas   
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
- ¡Muere! maldito Naraku - exclamó Inuyasha   
  
Voz de Kagome narrando Naraku era presa de una leve agitación sobre el frío suelo, sabía que era su fin, que todo su "reinado" de maldad terminaría esa noche. Inuyasha estaba acabando con él, por fin la venganza anhelada sería cumplida. ¿Pero a qué precio? Inuyasha estaba mortalmente herido, Kaede había muerto para tratar de salvar mi vida cuando Inuyasha perdió sus poderes en luna nueva; una muerte que Inuyasha lamentó y por la cual maldice aun más su media condición. Sango fue víctima de otra maldición de Naraku, ahora duerme a la espera de que el malvado monstruo sea eliminado para poder despertar, Shippo y Kirara se han quedado con ella para velar su sueño eterno.   
  
- Inuyasha, cuidado atrás - gritó el monje Miroku  
  
Voz de Kagome narrando Cuando el monje Miroku se dió cuenta de que Sango ya no despertaría, quedó sumido en una profunda depresión, ni Inuyasha ni yo pudimos hacer algo para animarlo. Comenzó a beber sake sin control tratando de olvidar sus sentimientos hacia Sango y el dolor que sentía en esos momentos. Por mi parte, jamás podré regresar a casa, el pozo que conectaba las dos épocas fue sellado también por Naraku. Son ya seis meses desde la última vez que ví a mi hermano, a mi abuelo...y a mi madre.   
  
- Mi vida te costará caro - dijo Naraku, mientras utilizaba dos marionetas  
  
Voz de Kagome narrando Su vida no podía costar más caro, de lo que habíamos pagado hasta entonces. Pero ahora el malvado Naraku estaba solo: Kikyo y yo destruimos a Kana con nuestras flechas sagradas, Kikyo también deseaba ver muerto a Naraku sin embargo ella fue alcanzada por una maldición de Naraku y el conjuro que la bruja había hecho sobre su cuerpo de barro quedó anulado; de la sacerdotisa Kikyo sólo quedaron las cenizas que el viento dispersó. Kagura se había desligado por fin de Naraku y se había aliado con Sesshoumaru que era el único ser que la aceptaba, pero cuando Naraku se dió cuenta de su traición fue a buscarla para regresarla a su cuerpo. Kagura peleó pero finalmente fue absorbida  
  
- Inuyasha, Monje Miroku al campo de protección - gritó Kagome, señalando hacia donde ella se encontraba  
  
Voz de Kagome narrando Me había prometido a mi misma ser más fuerte para servir de algo, y no fue en vano, aprendí a crear poderosos campos de energía que nos eran de mucha utilidad. Aprendí a exorcisar espíritus. Aprendí a utilizar mi propia energía para atacar. Pero esto no ha servido de nada para eliminar el dolor y la tristeza de nuestros corazones.  
  
* Sonido de corte y un quejido lastimero *  
  
Voz de Kagome narrando Hemos reunido todos los fragmentos de la perla de Chikkon, todos los que no estaban en manos de Naraku. Inuyasha decidió que ya estábamos listos para ir por él, Miroku y yo aceptamos pues desde hace tiempo deseabamos hacerlo, más por venganza que por otra cosa. Una vieja sacerdotisa, que sabía de la perla, nos dijo que no podríamos revivir a las personas con ella e Inuyasha olvidó su deseo egoísta para reemplazarlo por el odio que sentía hacia Naraku, sentimiento que compartimos todos los que hemos sufrido por su culpa   
  
* Relámpagos morados, destellos azules y brillo dorado. Un tintineo y después silencio *  
  
Voz de Kagome narrando Bien, está hecho, por fin la vida del mounstruoso Naraku fue apagada. No más sufrimiento, no más dolor....por fin todo ha terminado. La perla de Chikkon está e nuestras manos  
  
* Oscuridad y silencio absolutos *  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
Hola!! Soy yo de nuevo con otro fic éste salió de un momento de inspiración, la verdad es que esto iba a ser el principio de otra idea que tenía pero la deseché porque sonaba estúpida. Es corto porque es el prólogo, el sig. capítulo va a estar larguísimo y el tercero va a ser el epílogo. Espero que lo disfruten, Ah! una cosa no se dejen llevar por la apariencia que el #2 es casi puro romance, ok? es un poquitín de S/M y todo lo demás de Inu/Kag, disfrútenlo!! y no se olviden de los reviews!!!  
  
Matta ne! . Blue ningyo 


	2. Una vida nueva

Un final feliz  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
= Una vida nueva  
  
:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:  
  
- Sango, mira esto - dijo el monje Miroku alegre mientras señalaba una preciosa mariposa - Es hermosa, como tú -  
  
Sango se sonrojó un poco, después de la muerte de Naraku, casi todo se había vuelto perfecto. Miroku, por miedo de perderla de nuevo, confesó su amor hacia ella.....amor que le fue correspondido. El agujero en su mano había desaparecido y con él, el peligro de ser absorbido, ahora él llevaba una vida feliz, tranquila y sobre todo ... normal. Sango también estaba feliz, dentro de unos meses se casaría y por fin tendría la feliz vida que había deseado ...junto a Miroku. La verdad es que siento envidia, pues ellos están juntos  
  
- Quiero hijos, Sango - susurró Miroku al oído de Sango mientras la abrazaba   
  
- Yo también quiero hijos, Miroku - dijo abrazándolo también - muchos hijos -  
  
Inuyasha, Shippo y yo observábamos escondidos en los arbustos. Shippo decía que no era posible que Miroku dejara de ser un mujeriego para estar sólo con Sango y yo los veía soñada, contenta porque ahora los dos estaban juntos muy felices y a la vez celosa, Inuyasha solo los veía indiferente como si sintiera evidia de la felicidad que ahora los rodeaba, no lo culpo. Lo miré por un rato sin que él se diera cuenta. Me gustaría ser feliz al lado de Inuyasha pero desde la "muerte" de Kikyo se había mostrado distante conmigo y casi no me dirigía la palabra, eso me ponía tan triste pues creí que nunca ocuparía el lugar que Kikyo en su corazón. Una lagrima amenazó con salir pero la limpié con mi mano. Lo último que quería era que Inuyasha me viera llorar. Me levanté de nuestro escondite, Inuyasha sólo me miró un segundo y alejó su vista de mí  
  
- ¿Adonde vas, Kagome? - preguntó Shippo  
  
- A pasear - respondí  
  
- Cuídate, no queremos que te pase algo malo ¿Verdad, Inuyasha? - le preguntó Shippo  
  
- Naraku ya no está, que se vaya si quiere - respondió fríamente  
  
El tono con que lo dijo hizo que quisiera llorar de nuevo, pero me alejé de allí dignamente, iría a visitar la tumba de la anciana Kaede. Recogí algunas flores que encontré en el camino y me encaminé a la colina donde ella descansaba. Observé por un rato la piedra en donde descansaban sus restos y dejé allí las flores. "que se vaya si quiere" esa vez dejé correr las lagrimas al recordar las palabras de mi amado Inuyasha.  
  
- ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz? ¿Por qué? - me pregunté mientras se cubría la cara con mis manos dejando que las lagrimas corrieran  
  
- ¿Porqué lloras Kagome? - preguntó una voz infantil  
  
- Por nada Kohaku, es solo que soy una tonta -   
  
- Yo creo no creo que seas una tonta y seguro mi hermana tampoco lo cree -  
  
- Gracias Kohaku - me sequé las lagrimas y le sonreí a Kohaku - tengo que irme -  
  
- ¿Te vas? ¿Quieres decir allá de donde eres? - negué con la cabeza:  
  
- Iré a otro lugar -  
  
- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - de nuevo negué con la cabeza - está bien, cuidate -  
  
Después de haber derrotado a Naraku y obtener la perla nos habíamos dado cuenta que aún faltaba el fragmento que mantenía con vida a Kohaku, Miroku se opuso a quitarle el fragmento ya que si Sango se enteraba cuando despertara su dolor iba a ser inmenso. Yo también me opuse, sin embargo al morir Naraku todos los recuerdos borrados de su mente infantil regresaron y quedó sumido en una desesperación profunda al saber que el asesinó a sus parientes, mi teoría es que su cuerpo y corazón no aguantaron tanto dolor y expulsaron el fragmento. Kohaku debía de haber muerto pero no lo hizo, despertó horas más tarde al mismo tiempo que su querida hermana Sango yo creo que su cuerpo había sanado porque sus dos corazones están unidos por un lazo de cariño, el amor es un arma muy poderosa de vencer aunque el odio también. Ahí está, el lugar donde le erijimos un pilar para recordar su memoria, Inuyasha había ido a visitarla casi todos los días.  
  
- Kikyo - dije - Inuyasha está triste, aún no puede olvidarte, me gustaría tanto verle sonreír de nuevo, aunque estuviera contigo, lo aceptaría porque él es lo más importante para mí. Pero eso es imposible porque has muerto por segunda vez ya no podrás revivir -  
  
En parte me alegraba que aquella mujer ya no estuviera con vida, pero ahora sin siquiera una esperanza para mi Inuyasha yo siento que también muero. Deposité una cuantas flores y rezé una pequeña oración. No tenía ya nada que hacer, todos siguieron con su vida y tenía que hacer lo mismo con la mía. Regresaría a casa y trataría de olvidar a Inuyasha aunque mi corazón sabía, y aun ahora lo sabe, que eso iba a ser imposible. Las estrellas y la luna iluminaban el cielo cuando llegué a mi casa. Mi madre me vió a lo lejos, pero no salió a saludarme y me alegré, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, tiempo para recordar y mucho, mucho tiempo para olvidar.   
  
- Hola, hola Kagome - mis tres buenas amigas me saludaron cuando llegué a la escuela tres días después  
  
- ¿Que te pasa Kagome? ¿no dormiste? -   
  
- ¿Estas bien? estas muy pálida, creo que no te has recuperado de la intoxicación por comer cola de lagartijo ahumada -  
  
- ¡Que bueno que regresaste! -  
  
Mis tres amigas me acribillaron con preguntas como cada vez que regreso del otro lado del pozo. Del otro lado, donde están Sango, Shippo, Miroku .... y también donde está Inuyasha. Con solo recordarlo sentí ganas de llorar, no me importó lo que pensaran mis amigas, corrí y seguí corriendo hasta llegar a un parque. Me dejé caer en una de las bancas y seguí llorando. No medí el tiempo, cuando dejé de llorar miré las flores que estaban a mi lado, creo que eran flores de Nadeshiko (na:flores de glicina). Nunca supe que fue lo que pasó realmente, lo cierto fue que mientras miraba las flores un persona se acercó por detras, no escuché sus pasos. No me interesó saber quien era y seguí observando las flores.   
  
- Piensa que ese sufrimiento que sientes se te devolverá con beneficios, nada puede ser jugado al amar sin tener sus riesgos. Un obstáculo no debe frenar tus sentimientos -  
  
Esas palabras me recordaron a Inuyasha y de como pensaba alejarlo de mí para no sufrir más. De golpe regresé a la realidad y volteé a mirar a la persona que había dicho aquello, pero el parque estaba vacío quien quiera que fuese debió de haber corrido más de 10 metros en 1 segundo para apartarse de mi vista. Me sentía asustada y regresé a mi casa. Mi mamá me miró subir las escaleras y encerrarme en mi cuarto de un portazo. Me acosté en mi cama y abrazé una de las almohadas para sentirme protegida "Yo te protegeré" recuerdo las palabras de Inuyasha cuando se enfrentó a Sesshoumaru en una pelea por la espada Tetsusaiga. Me gustaría que estuviera aquí y me lo dijera de nuevo, ya sé que es imposible, pero soñar no cuesta nada ¿verdad?.   
  
Riiiiiiinggg   
  
- Ahhh ya se me hizo tarde!!! -  
  
De camino a la escuela iba repasando las fórmulas de matemáticas que necesitaba para el examen, habían pasado ya dos semanas y media desde la última vez que ví a Inuyasha y creía que lo había olvidado, que tonta fui al creer que el amor podría olvidarse fácilmente.  
  
- Hola Kagome!! -  
  
- Hola amigas!! -  
  
- Hoy te ves muy saludable, Higurashi - me saludó Hojo con una sonrisa  
  
- Gracias Hojo, ¿entonces que te parece mañana? -  
  
- Me parece muy bien, Higurashi, pasaré por ti a las 8:30 -  
  
- Si! pero no me llames Higurashi me llamo Ka-go-me -  
  
- Está bien Higurashi - me respondió con una sonrisa burlona, ultimamente me he abierto un poco más al mundo, así que cuando Hojo me invitó al cine acepté, quería hacer lo posible por olvidarme de lo que había pasado en el Sengoku.   
  
- Muy bien, espero que hayan estudiado porque este examen vale el 30% de su calificación. Empiecen ¡Ya! -  
  
El tiempo transcurría lentamente, ese día se me hizo eterno, cuando por fin terminó yo estaba agotada y lo que mas se me antojaba era un buen baño. Pero en eso mis amigas llegaron y comenzaron a decir que sería muy bueno que todas fueramos al WacDonald's (na:así se llama no? una parodia al MacDonald's). Comimos, reímos y platicamos de cosas estúpidas que nada mas a nosotras nos importan. Era ya muy tarde cuando salimos y cada quien se fue a su casa  
  
- ¿Cómo te fue en tu examen hija? -  
  
- Muy bien mamá, no se me hizo tan dificil -  
  
- Eso dice y luego sale con que reprobó - comentó Sota  
  
- ¡QUEEée! Por supuesto que no Sota, ven acá -  
  
- Por cieto hija, hay algo para tí en tu escritorio, te va gustar. Es de un admirador secreto -   
  
¡Un admirador secreto! creo que eso fue lo que dijo mi mamá, de tres en tres subí todas la escaleras, entré a mi habitación y fui al escritorio, con emoción ¡Nunca antes había tenido un admirador secreto!, allí había un paquetito deforme, como si unas manos infantiles lo hubieran envuelto. Cuidadosamente abrí el paquetito y miré adentro. Había un papel doblado y una pulserita de cuentas blancas. Desdoblé el papel y al leerlo las lagrimas que tenía ocultas desde hace mucho afloraron de nuevo ¿Quien me ha mandado esto?  
  
"Si hubiera demasiadas lagrimas derramándose,   
  
cada corazón se volvería gentil.  
  
Si cada quien expresara sus sentimientos,  
  
cada corazón estaría satisfecho.  
  
  
  
Yo tenía miedo, en esa noche que parecía no tener fin.  
  
Así que le rezé a las distantes estrellas  
  
para que con su luz te protegieran.  
  
Perdóname Kagome"  
  
- Hola hija ¿te gustó? -   
  
- ¿Que te regalaron, hermana? - preguntó ansiso Sota  
  
- ¿Quien dejó esto? - tanto mi madre como Sota se quedaron callados, ninguno sabía la respuesta o ninguno quería decirme la respuesta. Me desesperé y salí corriendo de la casa, con el papel estrujado en mi mano. Me detuve, estaba en el mismo parque de las flores de Nadeshiko, me senté y releí el mensaje que terminaba en un "perdóname Kagome" ¿quien había escrito esto? Me recordaba a Inuyasha, su recuerdo vino dolorosamente a mi mente, lloré de nuevo, tanto que creí que las lagrimas se acabarían. Su voz "Tengo hambre, Kagome" "Hueles bien" "Te protegeré" "¿Llorabas por mí?", su imagen *Inuyasha abrazando a Kagome después de la batalla con Sesshoumaru* *Inuyasha humano acostado en las rodillas de Kagome cuando lo envenenó la araña* *Inuyasha encima de ella cuando se tiró para protegerla de la flechas de luz del dragoncito (na:cuando la hermana de los hermanos relápago retó a Shippo)* todo eso vino a mi mente con tanta intensidad que deseé no haberlo amado nunca, una lagrima cayó sobre una florecita y me puse a observarlas pensando que talvez en ellas pudiera ocultarse una respuesta.  
  
- Es muy triste que la persona amada no te corresponda, pero más triste aun es nunca haber amado ¿no lo crees? -   
  
Otra vez la voz, me volteé rapidamente pero de nuevo la persona que las dijo se había desvanecido. Esas palabras me devolvieron el animo y un poco mas tranquila di un paseo por el parque dejando que el viento peinara mi cabello y que el aroma de la noche refrescara mi mente. Es verad, tenía que sentirme agradecida por haber experimentado el gozo del amor, en ese instante comprendí que todo ese tiempo me había encerrado en mi misma, ahora me doy cuenta que me estaba autocompadeciento sin pensar en los demás. La noche se cerró sobre mí mientras regresaba a casa tarareando una melodía, había hecho planes y los iba a llevar a cabo.  
  
:.: (Este pequeño pedacito no lo va a contar Kagome, sino yo. ok?) :.:  
  
Riiiiiiiiiing, Riiiiiiiing, Riiiiiing!!!  
  
- Kagome, hija, ya es tarde - gritó su madre  
  
Riiiiiiiing, Riiiiiiiiing, Riiiiiing!!!  
  
- Creo que se quedó dormida - dijo Sota  
  
Riiiing, Riiiiiing, Riiiiiing!!!  
  
- Iré a despertarla, termina tu desayuno Sota -   
  
Riiiiiiiing, Riiiiing, Riiiiiiiing!!!  
  
- Kagome, despierta se te va a hacer tarde - dijo tocando la puerta  
  
Riiiiiiing, Riiiiing, Riiiiiiiiiiing!!!   
  
- Voy a entrar - y abrió la puerta, cual no sería su sorpresa cuando vió que la cama de Kagome estaba vacía, solo el despertador sonando sin cesar.  
  
Riiiiiiiiiing, Riiiiii-  
  
- ¿A donde habrá ido? - se preguntó mientras apagaba el despertador  
  
:.: (Y aquí se acaba lo que iba a contar, dejémosle el protagonismo a la protagonista ¬¬) :.:  
  
Yo ya estaba muy lejos de la casa, creo que olvidé apagar el despertador, en fin estaba ya demaciado lejos, estaba 500 años alejada de mi hogar, mirando el cielo del Sengoku desde el fondo del pozo tratando de sacar corage de alguna parte. Había hecho planes y dije que los cumpliría, pero decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo. Suspiré y comenzé a escalar las paredes de madera del pozo. Salí y me dipuse a recorrer los alrededores buscando a mis amigos, pero no encontré a nadie. Fui a la casa de Kaede, que en paz descanse, pero tampoco había nadie. Iba saliendo rumbo al pozo, cuando ví a Shippo.  
  
- ¡Kagome! Viniste a visitarnos, pensé que te habías olvidado de nosotros -  
  
- Hola Shippo, los estaba buscando pero no encuentro a nadie -  
  
- Pues claro, porque no estan aquí -  
  
- Ah? ¿A donde fueron? -  
  
- Fueron a la aldea de los exterminadores -  
  
- ¿Y para qué? -  
  
- Pues creo que Miroku y Sango quieren vivir allí para que la aldea vuelva a renacer -  
  
- Aaaah -  
  
- Inuyasha también se fue con ellos -  
  
- Ah, si? -  
  
- Si, de mal tercio -  
  
- ¿Y sabes cuando van a volver? -  
  
- Nop, se fueron hace como 4 días y no han regresado -  
  
- ¿Y tu porque no fuiste con ellos? -  
  
- Pues....tenía algunos asuntitos que todavía no he resuelto -  
  
- ¿De que tipo? ¿no andarás conociendo a alguna amiguita? -  
  
Shippo: O//O N-no cómo crees!!  
  
- Bueno, creo que los alcanzaré -  
  
- ¿Irás caminando hasta allá? -  
  
- ¿Porqué no? -  
  
- Bueno... si tu dices -  
  
- Entonces nos vemos - me alejé unos metros antes de gritarle: - ¡Y quiero que me presentes a esa amiguita tuya!  
  
Ya llevaba un buen tiempo caminando y el cielo había empezado a oscurecerse, fue cuando me cuestioné acerca de mi salud mental al venir sola por aquí. Lo bueno es que no olvidé traer un arco y un carcaj con bastantes flechas, ya que no estaban mis amigos, tenía que arreglármelas para valerme por mi misma en este bosque lleno de demonios. Tiempo después, la luna era mi única guía por el sendero el gusanillo del miedo me estaba carcomiendo mis nervios, nunca había viajado sola de noche por esos lugares. Un ruido de ramas al partirse se distrajeron, apenas alcanzé a voltear la cabeza cuando vi a un demonio enorme corriendo hacia mí a gran velocidad, coloqué una flecha en mi arco y la disparé lo más rápido que pude, pero sólo alcanzó a rozarlo. Supongo que el dolor lo cegó porque en un momento sus ojos verdes pasaron a ser de un rojo intenso. Me embistió y aunque traté de esquivar el golpe, me alcanzó en un costado y me hizo caer al suelo. Sus ojos rojos me miraron fijamente y empezó a avanzar, primero lenta y después a mayor velocidad, el dolor en mi costado me impedía moverme, así que cerré los ojos resignéndome para el golpe. Un bufido, un gemido y un cuerpo cayendo al piso. Eso fue todo lo que oí mientras tenía mis ojos cerrados.  
  
- ¿Que rayos te pasa al pasearte tú sola por la noche? - preguntó un voz que yo coocía y que hizo que mi corazón latiera con prisa  
  
- I..Inu..yasha ¿Eres tú? -   
  
- ¿Quien más creíste que era? ¿Tu enamorado Kouga? - me molestó el comentario que Inuyasha hizo y traté de levantarme para irme dignamente, pero la herida en mi costado me dolía bastante, mis rodillas temblaron y caí al suelo.  
  
- Auch - me quejé me sorprende la reacción que él tuvo cuando me quejé y me agarré el costado con mi mano: Inuyasha se arrodilló juntó a mí y palpando suavemente mi herida con su mano me preguntó dulcemente si me dolía.  
  
- ¿No tienes otra herida? - preguntó con la misma voz dulce - no debiste haber venido sola, pudiste haber muerto -  
  
- Yo-yo no - no sabía que decir, su voz me había conmovido. Ésa era la primera vez que Inuyasha se dirigía a mí con calidez desde la noche en que Kikyo murió. (na: recuerden que antes casi no le hablaba y cuando lo hacía era muy frío)  
  
- Te llevaré a la aldea para vendarte - y me cargó, fingiendo que me estaba sujetando me abrazé a él para sentir su calor. Me guardé ese momento en la memoria, nunca lo olvidaría.   
  
- ¿A que viniste? - soltó la pregunta tan de repente que no supe reaccionar - ¿Que a que viniste? -   
  
De golpe recordé a que había ido y el valor que había reunido para hacerlo se fue a no se donde.  
  
- Kagome ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto un poco pálida -  
  
- ah-yo -  
  
- No me has respondido mi pregunta ¿A que viniste? - no quería contestarle, soy una cobarde, ¿Que iba a decirle? ¿La verdad? ¿Que había ido allí para decirle que lo amaba y que no quería separarme de él nunca? No, no podía decírselo o al menos no en ese momento.   
  
- ¿Y? -  
  
¡aah! ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago?, pensé ¡Ya sé!   
  
- Aah! me falta aire .. -  
  
- ¿Estas bien? -  
  
- Me voy a desmayar....@_@ - y me desmayé, bueno fingí desmayarme para no contestar su pregunta y sumirme de nuevo en otra depresión sabiendo que fui una cobarde. Aunque después me alegré de no hacerlo, porque las cosas siguieron su curso.   
  
Llegamos a la aldea unos momentos después, entramos en la casa de la difunta Kaede. Inuyasha me bajó y me recostó en un futón. De golpe desperté (que coincidencia ¿verdad?)  
  
- ¿Te sigue doliendo? - me preguntó  
  
- No, bueno, solo un poco - respondí con una mueca  
  
- Quítate la blusa, quiero ver tu herida -  
  
- Si, cla...¿¡QUÉE!? -   
  
- Pues, que quiero revisarte la herida -  
  
- ¡¿Cómo crees que voy a quitarme la blusa enfrente de tí?! -  
  
- ¡¿Entonces como quieres que te cure?! -  
  
- ¡Yo puedo curarme sola! -  
  
- ¡Pues entonces hazlo! ¡Yo sólo estaba preocupándome por tí! ¿Acaso crees que no me asusté cuando ví que ese mounstruo se te echaba encima? ¡Pudiste haber muerto! -  
  
Que se asustó, pero ¿cómo?, se suponía que yo no le importaba, que nada le importaba más que Kikyo. ¿lo dijo solo para hacerme sentir bien? Eso me enfureció, perdí la cordura y le grité todo lo que tenía guardado, todo por lo que había llorado, todo por lo que había pasado. Le dije que era un hipócrita por decir que se preocupaba por mí, cuando no me hablaba ni se acercaba desde que Kikyo había muerto. ¿Que sólo había ido para despedirme ya que pensaba regresar a mi época para siempre?, se lo dije ¿Que aunque trataba no pude olvidarme de él?, también se lo dije. Y las lagrimas salieron mientras yo decía todo esto. Cuando terminé, me sentí mejor, mis ojos un poco hinchados de tanto llorar se negaron a verlo. La tensión flotaba en el aire, pero luego sentí como los brazos de Inuyasha me abrazaban.  
  
- Lo siento mucho -  
  
- ¿Qué? -   
  
- Yo también tengo que decirte algo, te amo -  
  
- ¿Qué? -  
  
- Lo que escuchas, al principio cuando nos conocimos, sólo te veía como un obstáculo pero luego tuvimos que trabajar juntos y te conocí, a tí, tu personalidad, me impresionó tu valentía, tu carácter. Entraste en mí y no pude verlo, creaste en mí un sentimiento que desconocía y ahora reconozco. Ni siquiera cuando me encontré de nuevo con Kikyo, experimenté la sensación que provocas cuando estás conmigo, me alegré de verla, de saber que estaba viva, pero te perdí a tí -  
  
- Inuyasha..yo - sus brazos seguían sujetándome y no quería que dejara de hacerlo, apenas asimilaba lo que me decía, no podía creerlo.   
  
- Shh...déjame terminar. En fin, creí que estaba enamorado de Kikyo, pero ahora sé que eres tú a quien amo. Me diste tu apoyo y ánimo cuando lo necesité y yo nunca te devolví nada ni te agradecí todo eso. Cuando Kikyo murió me sentí tan mal porque creí que había perdido a la única persona que amaba, fue entonces cuando me alejé de ti en mi dolor. No me dí cuenta de lo importante que eras para mí hasta que te perdí. Lo siento, tardé mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de a quien amaba. No quiero separarme de tí jamás, mi querida Kagome -  
  
- Yo tampoco de tí - lloré de nuevo, pero esta vez mis lagrimas eran de felicidad. Miré sus ojos y supe que en verdad me amaba. Inclinó su cabez hacia mí y me besó dulcemente.  
  
(Este fic no ha terminado)   
  
:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:  
  
  
  
Ahhh!! que bonito, que tierno...............en realidad este capítulo apesta, quería hacerlo más triste pero esto fue lo único que salió de mi mente sin quehacer, la verdad pienso que el prólogo fue lo mejor ¿Y quien era la persona que aconsejaba a Kagome en el parque? Eso naaaadie lo saaaaabe...si, me temo que será una pregunta que quede sin respuesta. Bueno ya veremos qué se me ocurre. ¡No se olviden que no ha terminado, todavía falta el epílogo (que creo va a estar peor que este)! En fin, mándenme un review aunque sea para decirme que el cap apesta, que la regué y que no tiene lo bueno del prólogo. Todos serán recibidos con cariño.....ahora contestaré sus reviews (mis lectores que después de este cap van a salir pitando):  
  
YaShi-mgj: Gracias por tus comentarios, tus ánimos, felicitaciones...etc. No es que esté muy, muy a favor de la pareja Kagura/Sessh, pero si creo que se merecía su libertad y Sessh.. es demasiado lindo para que se quede solito, en mi opinión ^-^. Espero que te haya gustado (aunque mi pesimismo dice que no)si esto es cieto:manda un review y si no es cierto: manda un review!! ^-^ nos vemos....  
  
Bunny Saito: Pues muchas gracias por leer este fic, aunque creo que te decepcióné con este cap, sip, leyendo el prólogo se notaba que este cap iba para más, pero bueno, espero tu review y que disfrutes criticándome con él, ok?? ^_^  
  
Matta ne . Blue ningyo 


	3. Una vida que renace

Un final feliz  
  
= La vida renace  
  
:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:  
  
Inuyasha me besó tiernamente y deseé que el momento nunca terminara, pero necesitabamos respirar. Lo miré a los ojos y con una simple mirada le dije que lo amaba. Después de eso me prometió con susurros que nunca me dejaría, que quería terminar su vida a mi lado para no perderme jamás de nuevo. Hundí mi cabeza en su pelo y sonreí, me había olvidado de mis heridas, ya no me dolían porque sé que el amor es capaz de curarlo todo. Y así termina esta historia romántica entre aquel lindo hanyou y yo, una estudiante de secundaria que viajó 500 años atras a través de un pozo.   
  
- Waaa!! Nunca pensé que te hubiera pasado eso mamá - exclamó una niña   
  
Estaban en una salita pintada de color beige, en un sillón estaba una Kagome de 30 años rodeada de 4 niños: la que acababa de hablar de como 12 años, de pelo grisáceo con brillitos; un chico de 10 años y pelo negro de ojos miel, ambos hijos de Kagome y otros dos hijos de su hermano Sota: un chico de también como 10 años de pelo café y una niñita de apenas 3 años. Los cuatro escuchaban atentos la historia que su madre y tía terminó de contar   
  
- Yo tampoco me lo habría imaginado, hija -  
  
- ¿Y le has contado de esto al tío, tía Kagome? - preguntó uno de los niños  
  
- Pues....no, nunca le dije todo lo que realmente sentí aquella vez -  
  
- ¡Que bueno que no le has contado nada a papá! - dijo el niño de pelo negro y de ojos color miel  
  
- Haku tiene razón, el tío Yasha se enfadaría bastante si supiera lo que sentiste por ese chico - corroboró el de pelo café   
  
- Bien dicho Hiroshi, no creo que a papá le guste que mamá haya amado tanto a alguien que no sea él - comentó Haku  
  
- Si, sedía una ofensa muy gdave pada el tío Asha - agregó la niña más pequeña muy seria   
  
- JaJaJa pues es cierto que papá es muy orgulloso, pero ¿No se han dado cuenta de algo? - preguntó la mayor, la que tenía el pelo largo y grisáceo  
  
- ¿No nos hemos dado cuenta de qué Kikyo? - preguntó Haku - ¿De que te llamas igual que la muerta? JaJaja -  
  
- Cállate hermanito, que veo que no tienes el cerebro lo suficientemente grande para saber quien es ese hombre Inuyasha -  
  
- ¿Tu sabez quien es Inuasha pdima Kikyo? Kaodu quiede sabed quien es - dijo refiriéndose a si misma  
  
- Si Kikyo, debes complacer a Kaoru, dinos quien es - trata de convencerla Haku  
  
- Vamos, o por lo menos dile a Kaoru quien es... -   
  
- Y que ella nos diga a nosotros - dice Haku interrumpiendo a Hiroshi  
  
- Vamos, ya no peleen ¿quieren galletitas de animalitos? - preguntó una mujer de pelo blanco recojido en una cebolla, entrando a la salita con una bandeja de galletas  
  
- Si!! gracias abuela - exclaman todos a coro  
  
- Yo quiero una de perro -  
  
- No! la de perro la quiero yo! -  
  
- Haku, Hiroshi ¡dejen de pelear hay muchas! yo quiero una de gato -  
  
- Yo quiedo una de zoddito como Jippo -  
  
Kagome los veía divertida pensando en lo parecidos que habían salido sus hijos a al padre. En eso todos recuerdan algo y van corriendo a echarse sobre Kagome:  
  
- Tía ¿es cierto lo que dice Kikyo? -  
  
- Pues si, Hiroshi -  
  
- JeJe se los dije ¿no se dan cuenta que papá se llama igual que el chico del relato? Yasha como Inuyasha -  
  
- Eso es pura coincidencia -  
  
- Cállate hermanito, sigue escuchando: Mamá dijo que Inuyasha tenía el cabello plateado y ojos miel. Yo tengo el cabello gris plateado y tú tienes los ojos miel -  
  
- ¿Pedo y las odejitas de peddo? - (na: que feo sonó la pregunta)  
  
- Es verdad, a ver hermanita ¡Explica eso! - Kikyo se queda pensando y dice:  
  
- Pudo haber sido la perla de Chikkon -  
  
- Pero la tía dijo que ese hanyou la había usado para convertirse en un Youkai completo - dijo Hiroshi  
  
Cuatro caras con ojos de borrego a medio morir se voltearon hacia Kagome que sonreía  
  
- ¿Nos vas a contar? - preguntaron a coro   
  
- Claro que sí, niños -  
  
- Y nias, tía - dijo Kaoru seriamente haciendo sonreír a todos  
  
.....................  
  
Bueno, después de aquel hermoso día Inuyasha y yo salíamos juntos a todas partes, pero no como antes que salíamos juntos para que le ayudara a buscar los fragmentos, lo hacíamos por el puro placer de estar el uno con el otro. Yo me encargué de enseñarle todo lo relacionado con mi época, con una gorra puesta, claro está. En ese entonces yo ya tenía 19 años y estaba en edad de casarme (na:se supone que en japón pueden contraer matrimonio a partir de los 18 y es mal vista una mujer de más de 26 sin haberse casado). Una noche, cuando estábamos observando un arcoiris lunar, Inuyasha me dijo que quería hablar conmigo  
  
- Kagome ¿Eres feliz conmigo? - su pregunta me extrañó, pues yo había sido feliz todo ese tiempo junto a él y así se lo dije  
  
- Bueno yo...yo..quería...yo quería preguntarte...si...bueno... -  
  
- Si ¿qué? - pregunté aunque sospechaba la respuesta  
  
- Si tú serías feliz estando a mi lado....como mi esposa -  
  
- Yo..Inuyasha...¡claro que sí! - respondí mientras nos abrazábamos contentos  
  
- Pero quiero casarme al estilo occidental, ya sabes como lo vimos en el documental, en una iglesia y yo vestida de blanco. También quiero muchas flores, de preferenia de Nadeshiko porque gracias a ellas soy feliz. No quiero muchos invitados, una boda sencilla pero bonita ¡Ah! y también quiero que vengan Miroku y Sango y.... -  
  
Inuyasha: @.@ ¿Desde cuando lo tenías todo planeado?   
  
- Toda mujer planea su boda desde que puede pensar -  
  
- Pero no puedes casarte con alguien con orejas de perro, además viviría mucho más que tú y no soportaría verte en un ataúd mientros yo sigo vivo -  
  
- ¿Entonces? -  
  
- Ayer estuve pensando, tenemos la perla ¿recuerdas? Ella puede convertirme en un humano -  
  
- Pero...pero tú querías usarla para convertirte en un Youkai ¿Porqué quieres hacerlo? -  
  
- Por tí, porque te amo -  
  
- Inuyasha, yo también te amo -  
  
Al día siguiente Inuyasha pidió su deseo a la perla, un brillo extraño cubrió su cuerpo y la perla cayó al piso, opaca. Escuché a Inuyasha gemir y por un momento pensé que no funcionaría, pero sí funcionó. Cuando el brillo terminó, pude ver una cabellera negra y unos ojos humanos. Inuyasha corrió hacia mí emocionado y me alzó con sus brazos, aunque era humano, por alguna razón su fuerza no había desaparecido. Nos casamos dos meses después en una bonita iglesia cristiana, nos las ingeniamos para que Miroku y Sango también atravesaran el pozo y vinieran a la ceremonia. Nueve meses después naciste tú Kikyo  
  
......................  
  
  
  
- Y por eso me pusieron Kikyo ¿cierto? para honrar la memoria de la sacerdotisa -  
  
- Y porque tu padre me convenció -  
  
- ¿Entonces papá era una bestia? - preguntó Haku incrédulo  
  
- Shh no lo digas en voz alta, a él nunca le gustó que le llamaran bestia -  
  
- Waii!! Tengo un tío que tenía odejitas de peddo!! -  
  
- Pero ¿que pasó con la pareja esa...se me olvidan sus nombres... -  
  
- Sango y Midoku, pdimo Haku -  
  
- Si, bueno ¿que pasó con ellos? -  
  
- Sango y Miroku se casaron antes que tu padre y yo, se fueron a vivir a la aldea de los exterminadores, querían reconstruirla de nuevo. La última vez que los vimos fue hace 10 años, antes de que el pozo fuera destrido en un acto de terrorismo contra nuestro templo. En ese entonces ya tenían 5 hijos: 3 mujeres y 2 hombres. Y parecía que querían más -   
  
- Interesante - dijeron todos  
  
- ¡Ah ya van a ser las 5:00 nuestro programa favorito ya va a empezar! - gritó Hiroshi  
  
- ¡No es posible! -  
  
- Vamos, yo quiedo ved la tele -  
  
- Adiós mamá, gracias por contarnos todo esto -   
  
- De nada, Kikyo -  
  
- A mí nunca me contaste todo eso - dijo una conocida voz  
  
- No deberías estar espiando, querido -  
  
Un hombre de pelo negro largo entró a la salita, estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa roja con los dos botones de arriba abiertos y un gorra roja en su cabeza, se acercó a Kagome y le pasó un brazo por la cintura  
  
- ¿Y porqué no? -  
  
- Pues porque podrías enterarte de muchas cosas que no te gustaría oír -  
  
- ¿Como que era una bestia y tenía "odejitas de peddo"? -  
  
- JaJaJa Tal vez -   
  
- Kagome, tengo que decirte algo -  
  
- ¿Qué es? -  
  
- La cartita con la pulsera de cuentas blancas... -  
  
- ¿Qué le pasa? -  
  
- Esa yo te la dí -  
  
- ¿¡Tú!? Pero si no sabías escribir ¿Cómo le hiciste? -  
  
- Tu madre, me ayudó. Yo sólo intente dibujar las letras que ella había dibujado en un papel -  
  
- JaJa Con razón la letra era tan fea! ¿Mi madre inventó el poema? -  
  
- No, yo se lo dije. Quería pedirte perdón -  
  
- Te perdoné, Inuyasha - Inuyasha sonríe y con dulce voz dice:  
  
- Tardé mucho en darme cuenta a quien amaba en realidad y aún así me aceptaste -  
  
- Por que te amo -  
  
- Yo también te amo, Kagome. -  
  
- La primera vez que me pediste perdón por eso no me la creía: ¿era el orgulloso de Inuyasha el que estaba pidiendo disculpas? sinceramente pensé que las vacas iban a volar -  
  
- Es una suerte que no lo hicieran ¿de donde sacarían dinero los ganaderos? -  
  
- JaJa tienes razón - él la abraza y la besa tiernamente, una vez separados Kagome se apoya en su hombro y susurra dulcemente:  
  
- Ahora estoy junto a tí y no dejaré que vuelvas a cometer un error de esos, Inuyasha - y luego agregó - Sea quien fuese esa persona tenía razón, es mas triste no haber amado -  
  
Fin  
  
- ¡¡Mamá, mamá ven a ver esto papá ha noqueado a la máscara verde!! - gritó Haku  
  
- El tío es el mejod luchadod de lucha libde que hay, él es "el demoño dojo" -   
  
- Demonio rojo, Kaoru, ¡¡miren ahora está arrojando a la máscara verde en la arena y le hace un candado!! ¿Que dijiste Kikyo? -  
  
- !Qué definitivamente las peleas de papá en la tele son mi programa favorito! -  
  
Ahora si, se acabó ^_^  
  
:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:  
  
Hola!! Bueno esté es el tan esperado final de UN FINAL FELIZ, espero que les haya gustado (porque los finales SIEMPRE me quedan horribles) ¿Que les pareció? Pensé que tenía que ponerle una profesión a Inu ¿si no de donde sacan el dinero para mantener a los hijos? y la verdad no se me ocurría nada y lo dejé como un luchador. Me faltó aclarar algo en el cap pasado: la cartita son las primeras estrofas de "Every Heart" y Kagome ya va a la facultad, se me pasó explicarlo. Sorry. Ah! y muchas, muchísimas gracias a todos lo que lo leyeron y no dejaron reviews, pero sobretodo gracias a las que sí dejaron reviews :P : Yashi-mgj, Bunny Saito, Coolis17 y a Magdaria-Sayo. ¡Muchas gracias ficsadictas JeJeJe!  
  
Una cosa Yashi, me dijiste que no sabías porqué no tenía más reviews si era un fic muy bonito, pues yo si sé porqué, porque el summary apesta. Nunca he podido hacer resúmenes de algo y menos de algo que yo misma hice. Pero es muy bueno para mi autoestima que lo hayan leído y dejado esos reviews tan bonitos que me emocionaron bastante. Bueno, eso es todo....no, no es todo: releyendo esto se me ocurrió una cosa, que tal vez pueda hacer una "precuela" del fic, ya saben sacar un fic de lo que escribí en el prólogo, así este si sería un final feliz. ¿Qué les parece? Necesito su aprobación, porque si no voy a tener lectores ¿para qué exprimo mi mentecita? Respuesta: porque me gusta. JaJaJa es en serio, díganme si les gusta la idea, ok?  
  
Ja ne! . Blue ningyo 


End file.
